thunderflame kage
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: two people return to fairy tail from a long term mission the storngest team have return watch as the thunder dragon-god Slayer hikaru and his team might the soul magic user naruto as they return to take earthland by strom i suck at summary XD might change to M later on this is a narutoxerza OCxmira pairing


**I do not own Naruto or fairy tail**

**Thunder-flame kage**

**Chapter 1**

**A welcoming home**

**It was a stormy day in the town of Magnolia. Everyone in fairy tail was having a party because Gildarts had returned from a 100 year mission. At the gates of magnolia town, two figures slowly walk toward the Guild one of them was about 6 feet 5 inch and the other one was about 6 foot. they slowly walked toward the guild.**

"**It about time we got back huh" said the smaller one of the two**

"**yeah I miss everyone and I can't wait to see Erza I missed her over the last 3 year, sure we met sometime when we were in the same town, but not seeing her every day was breaking my heart" said the taller one of the two**

"**So when u going tell her how u feel" asked the smaller one**

"**We all can't be like you and ask the girl you like to marry you, sure you asked her 3 years ago and you been with her for 5 years. How do u know she have not cheated huh" yell the tall one**

"**Did u forget I seen her every mouth for a days or two, you are such a loser" the small one said as he walk to the guild.**

**Back at the guild Mirajane was handing out drinks, everyone had notices she seem a bit down today many knew why. Today was the day she was ask to marry the man she love before he take a 50 year mission with his team everyone saw the golden ring with a ruby stone sparkling in the sun light. she ware it ever since he left and had always celebrated it every year on the same day that he left 3 years ago.**

"_**Hope you're ok Hikaru-kun" **_**she thought as she handed a drink to Macao and Wakaba.**

"**Cheer up Mira I sure Hikaru is fine you know how strong he is, he did make S-class at 12 years old and he can fight the master to a drew do not forget that two" Macao said trying to cheer up his depressed guild mate, at the same time no one heard the guild door open**

"**yeah Macao is right mira how about I take you on a date to cheer you-" that was all Wakaba could say before a bolt of white lighting hit him knocking him to the back wall that made everyone look at him. They then turned their attention to the door where two men were standing. One man was about 20 year old and about 6 feet tall well-built but not over built. He had black metal boot with baggie pants. They were as black as the night sky with a yellow belt, he had a white sleeveless shirt with lighting coming from his chest, and his eyes were golden. He had black hair with red highlights in the front that ran throw his hair like a river of blood. He had fairy tail Symbol On his right shoulder in red. The second man was 20 year old and was about 6 foot 5 he was wearing black jeans with a chain on them. He also had black boots. He wears a long coat with the words fire in Kanji on the back of it. He wears a black t-shirt under the coat. He had deep sea blue eyes, and 3 scar on both of his cheek. he also had bright yellow blonde hair. on his right hand he had fairy tail Symbol **

"**OI Wakaba-baka what have I told you about hitting on my girlfriend" said the black and red headed yelled at the older wizard as lighting sparked around him**

"**Come on Hikaru cut the man some slack I mean he did not know we were back" the blonde man said as he patted the now name Hikaru on the shoulder who shot him a glare that said shut up or die**

"**Well how would you feel if he was asking Erza out huh Naruto" asked Hikaru to the newly dubbed Naruto who just gave him a foxy grin, before he could say anything mira came running up to hug Hikaru and kiss him on the lips. **

"**I'm home" he said in a low voice as he hugged mira tightly and then yelled "I'M HOME!" as everyone in the guild start to throw a party to welcome home Hikaru and Naruto back as they walk over to Makarov.**

"**Naruto, Hikaru welcome home my boys"** **Makarov greeted them as he sips his beer.**

"**Hi master/old man" they greeted the small man**

"**How was the mission" Makarov asked them as they handed him a big key with the number XIII on it**

"**We find it but had to fight something that was thought to be legend" Hikaru said as he thinking about the weird black smoke that run into his body after he fight a back flying skull**

"**HIKARU FIGHT ME" yelled Natsu as he hit Gray out the way sending him to the wall, he goes to hit Hikaru but met the end of his foot "hello Natsu" Hikaru said as he keep talking to mira as Gray jump Natsu and the guild break out into a big bawl. Later that night as everyone was going home Naruto and Hikaru was talking to Makarov before he locked up the guild**

"**So will you two help with the S class exam this year?" Makarov ask the duo**

"**Yeah it will be fun to see how far everyone has come over the last 3 year" Naruto said as he sat back in his chair**

"**Sure but I want to do things my way if I have to fight Natsu, elfman, Gray or Cana because you know none of them will be able to touch me" Hikaru said as he walk out of the guild waving goodbye to the master and his team mate. About 5 minutes' walk from the guild Hikaru walk into his house he took off his boots and walking into the living room where he find a sleeping Mirajane, he bends down and kiss her on the forehead**

"**I'm home at last my dear Mirajane" he said as he pick her up and take her to their bedroom and put her in bed as he go and change and make himself a coffee when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom**

"**Hi Mira-Chan I be up in a few mins I just having a coffee" Hikaru said as he felt two arms around him**

"**I missed you Hikaru-kun" mira said as he kiss him**

"**Ha-ha I missed you to come on let go to bed" Hikaru said as he pick her up bridle style and took her to bed. **

**Elsewhere Lucy, Gray, Natsu, happy and Lisanna was talking on the way home **

"**So who were the two guys?" Lucy asked as they walk to her house**

"**well Hikaru-niisan and Naruto-niisan are the strongest team in fairy tail they are knew as the thunder-flame shadow because Hikaru use lighting dragon-god Slayer magic that is meant to kill gods and dragons as well takeover magic of the shadow soul and Naruto use soul magic he can use his soul magic to make clones or to Teleportation or to make a ball of his soul energy as well as demon takeover magic and seal magic" Lisanna said as she walk with Natsu and happy home then goes to fairy hill while Gray goes home to.**

"**Why do you look familiar to me Hikaru?" Lucy asked herself**

**A/N and done i was thinking of doing this afer I was done reading fairy tails fire shadow witen by Paradox Jast and Fairy Tails Lightning Shadow witen by SoulReaperCrewe if you guys like they story then you might like this story I am sorry if my story suck but I am dislick it and I cant spell that well but I do try anytway think you paradox jast and soulreapercrewe for the good storys and for helping me get out of my block with yours story I like them and they got me thinking more about my story and how I can do better with my fanfiction I hope both your story do well and I look forward to any more story you two do if anyone is willing to help me with spelling feel free to pm me**


End file.
